Untitled
by Hola.Adios
Summary: The actions of society as a whole bore the mess that she was today. A socially awkward, mute, and low self-esteemed loner with an aversion to the outside world and a tendency to push away anyone that dares to get too close. So why had she decided to give public school a try? Formerly known as "Ugly". Set in modern times. Naru/Hina Title is still being considered.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the new page lovelies. Glad to see you came by. Enjoy. :P  
**

**Chapter 1**

Hinata watched with wistful eyes as the sun illuminated her neighborhood. Small birds sung a song of a brand new day from just outside the window. The cookie-cutter homes seemed completely quiet, but they were most likely buzzing with activity inside. It was the first day of the new school year after all. The muffled sound of her alarm broke her steady gaze of outside. She stood up to turn the phone alarm she had set for 7:00 sharp. Boxes from the recent move still littered the medium-sized room. However, Hinata couldn't have felt more at home.

Her family has lived in the home for about two months now. Her mother, Keiko, had gotten a new job here in Konoha as a real estate agent. Her father, Hiashi, owned a small business selling martial arts equipment to local dojos and was free to pick up and move whenever he wanted. Besides, he felt that Konoha was a better place to expand his business being that it was a larger city. That left Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi, no real choice but to come along.

After switching off the alarm, she had a lot of time before she actually wanted to get dressed. She decided to just retake her place back by the windowsill. She took her place again on her black futon couch by the window and resumed watching the outside. By that time, a few children were standing by a bench about two houses down. They seemed to be playing tag at the makeshift bus top while they waited to get picked up.

Hinata's frown seemed to deepen as she watched the scene play out. Anyone else would just see it as a few kids playing a harmless game. However, their fun just reminded her of a time that she was not fond of remembering. When she was just an elementary tot, she never had any friends to play with. She soon realized that everyone in her small town disliked her family. There was a predisposition to hate anyone named 'Hyuga' in the town of Sugi. Her uncle, Hizashi, was involved in an apparent drug bust gone bad. He was a police officer that was gunned down in a battle with a local king pin. Apparently, it went bad for the 'Hyuga' clan when some of the evidence of the case was tampered with. In the end, Hizashi was framed for the majority of the crimes and received bad press that turned the public against him.

She tried her hardest to prove to all of her fellow classmates that she wasn't a bad person. Her persistence proved to be in vain when the students began to find other flaws in her. Her stutter especially. She quickly adopted the name "Stuttering Sally" and was teased repeatedly about her speech. There began her journey of time spent playing by herself, being pegged by spit balls, being made fun of for her appearance, and explaining away various bruises from mean kids on the playground.

She had to come to her own conclusion that the kids there just weren't going to be won over. Hinata began to try her best not to be noticed by distancing herself entirely. She didn't bother speaking since she knew she was just going to be teased, so she started receiving F's for class participation. Her parents finally moved to the town of Tonika in order to get their careers back in order and protect her and her sister. Hinata didn't take well to the new town or school either for fear of being bullied again. They tried everything from therapy to medicating her, but nothing worked. She just refused to go to school until eventually she was taken out and home schooled.

Hinata wiped away the unshed tears in her eyes when she heard clunky footsteps coming towards her door. The person gave two hard knocks and stood outside of her room for just a second. The door was thrust open after a few seconds by her younger sister, Hanabi. "Mom said that it's time for you to get ready for school." Hanabi said in a sing-song manner. She glanced around the room while she waited for a response that would never come. "You know, you should actually talk because mom and dad are thinking that you're mute." The young girl turned on her heel and practically skipped out of her room.

Hinata begrudgingly got up to stretch. Her whole outlook of today was beginning to turn negative. It was going to be her first day of actual school in over seven years. She let that thought sink in as she grabbed her black band t-shirt and a pair blue jean tights. She took her time getting changed and then grabbed her backpack. Hinata didn't spare so much as a glance at her vanity mirror because she never liked what she saw anyway. She just inhaled a sharp breath and stepped out of her room. Her mom and sister waited for her as she descended down the steps.

"Your first day of high school. Oh, I'm so proud." The girls mother, Keiko, said. She wiped her eyes dramatically completely missing Hinata's eye roll.

"Mom, we have to go." Hanabi tapped on her wrist watch for emphasis. She was always a stickler about time and punctuality. That's probably why her and their father was so close.

"Right. Sorry." Keiko searched her purse for her car keys. She pulled out the lanyard and looked over the girls again. "Hinata, why do you always wear baggy shirts like that? Did you even bother to brush your hair?" Hinata raked a hand through her ebony tresses just to make her mother happy. "You know, you really should care more about your appearance. You have a beautiful shape. All you have to do is show off." Keiko shook her head and smoothed down her black blazer and slacks teetering slightly on her six-inch heels. Her mother turned herself back towards the door to leave.

_'You only say that because you're beautiful yourself.'_ Hinata stared enviously at the woman she called mom. She originally wasn't part of the Hyuuga clan, but her father had found her through a mutual friend. He was engaged to be married to a distant cousin his father had already picked, but he fell in love with Keiko and broke off the other engagement. Hinata could see why. Her heart-shaped face, jade green eyes, and pearl pink lips only seemed to get better with time. Light freckles sprinkled across her small nose, and gave her innocent and sweet appearance. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair always glistened and contrasted well with her eye color. Plus, she had the hourglass body of a model and dressed it well as she had a passion for fashion.

"Ok, we're off." Her mother screamed to the sleeping Hiashi before locking the front door. They all walked towards the car with Hinata anxiety beginning to kick in. She somehow had a feeling that this day was going to be pretty eventful. She just didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She sighed heavily as she stepped onto her first actual school campus in years. 'Welcome to Konoha Springs. Home of The Fighting Foxes' the sign read while people milled about the parking lot and front entrance. It was just like stepping into one of those teenaged movies. Students were everywhere hugging, talking, and catching up on all the latest gossip from the summer. The feeling of dread suddenly hit her stomach like a bomb. A wave of nausea overtook her as she looked at all the people outside.

The bell rang signaling that school was just about to begin. Hinata walked into the school like the rest of the kids and went to the cafeteria to get her schedule. She was glad that she managed to be one of the first and had avoided the huge crowds. _'Physics room 101 with Mr. Kakashi.' _Hinata did a quick survey of her surroundings. She noticed that barely anybody was making their way to class, so she thought that this was a good time to find hers. The less people around the better.

She wandered around the school like a lost puppy until she finally found said room. As soon as she opened the door, her breath caught in her throat. There already were at least 10 kids in the classroom. Hinata had hoped that nobody would be there, so she could slip into the back without being noticed. All of them were laughing and smiling together like in those American Eagle ads, but once they saw her everything stopped. Every pair of eyes were focused solely on her.

"Who the hell is that?" A pink-haired girl with a billboard-like forehead whispered to her little blonde friend. Blondie just shrugged and went back to talking about her amazing summer with this guy from America named Chad. The pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes at Hinata before dismissing her altogether. Everyone else followed her example and turned away as if she didn't exist.

_'I'm so glad nobody really cared about me being here.'_ Hinata thought to herself as she slowly went to her seat. She sat down and pulled out a pen waiting patiently for the teacher to show up. The tardy bell soon rang, but the teacher still didn't show up. Instead, a blonde boy burst through the door gasping for air. He looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry, I had to get away from the principal." The boy said as he walked to the back of the classroom. He took a seat right next to Hinata and propped his feet up on the desk. Hinata looked over and took in the boy's appearance. He wore a red plaid button up shirt with, a pair of dark blue jeans, and some white tennis shoes. His hair was damp presumably from a morning shower and fell into his eyes a little bit with every breath.

She didn't realize that she was staring until he started snapping in her face. "Hello. Anybody in there?" He asked. Hinata mouthed something like a sorry and stared down at her desk. She felt someone tap on her shoulder, already knowing that it had to be the boy next to her. Hinata gave him a questionable look until he held out his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" Hinata didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to answer either. Naruto noticed her reluctance to speak and stole a glance at a piece of paper hanging out of her backpack. "Hinata Hyuga, huh? That's a pretty cool name." She gave him a how-do-you-know-that look. "I saw that piece of paper in your backpack. So, where did you come from?"

"Naruto!" A shrill voice yelled. Naruto ceased his various questions and searched for the owner of that voice. He smiled a little when he saw the pink haired girl.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hey...um...why didn't you answer my text last night?"

"Hold on. I'm talking to the new chick right now." Naruto turned away from her and failed to notice Sakura's angry expression. "Anyway, what were we talking about?" Hinata didn't answer only this time shoving the paper deeper into her backpack.

"Alright everybody, let's get class started." A man with silver-like hair, an eye patch, and a business suit on announced. "I'm Mr. Kakashi and I will be your physics teacher for the rest of your junior year." Mr. Kakashi seemed really apathetic at the moment. "I want us to have a good year...blah blah blah, I could really care less. Let's just start already." Nobody uttered a word as they waited for him to get teaching.

**000**

As soon as the bell rang, Hinata grabbed her backpack and sped out of the classroom. Her anxiety from all the students in the hallway caused her to stop right in her tracks. The overwhelming feeling of fear flooded through her body. '_There's too many people.'_ Hinata thought to herself. As she tried to gather the courage to go to her next class, a hand landed on her small shoulder. Hinata whipped her head around and saw that it was Naruto.

"Did I scare you?" He asked with a sympathetic smile. Hinata just shook her head no. "Well that's good. Can I see your schedule? I just want to see if we have any of the same classes is all." Naruto gave her a huge you-can-trust-me smile as she silently turned the idea over in her mind.

_'Well he doesn't look like a stalker. I guess I can let him see it.'_ She reached in her backpack and gave him her schedule to compare with his.

**_Hinata's schedule:_**

**8:00-8:45 Physics- Kakashi Hatake- room 101**

**8:50-9:35 Social Studies- Orochimaru- room 216**

**9:40-10:25 Pre-Calculus- Asuma Sarutobi- room 112**

**10:30-11:15 English 3- Jiraiya- room 210**

**11:20-11:50 Lunch**

**11:55-12:40 Child Development- Kurenai Yuhi- room 204**

**12:45-1:30 P.E- Might Guy- Gym**

**1:35-2:20 French 2- Itachi Uchiha- room 116**

**2:25-3:15 Food Science- Kurenai Yuhi- room 204**

**_Naruto's Schedule:_**

**8:00-8:45 Physics- Kakashi Hatake- room 101**

**8:50-9:35 French 2- Itachi Uchiha- room 116**

**9:40-10:25 Engish 3- Jiraiya- room 210**

**10:30-11:15 P.E- Might Guy- Gym**

**11:20-11:50 Lunch**

**11:55-12:40 Child Development- Kurenai Yuhi- room 204**

**12:45-1:30 Pre-Calculus- Asuma Sarutobi- room 112**

**1:35-2:20- Social Studies- Orochimaru- room 216**

**2:25-3:15 Food Science- Kurenai Yuhi- room 204**

"Well at least we have 3 classes together." Naruto commented as he gave her back her schedule. "You want me to walk you." Hinata shook her head vigorously. Naruto shrugged it off. "It's fine. You don't know me after all. Your next class is upstairs." He looked at his watch. "You better hurry we only have 2 minutes left. Bye." Naruto said before he disappeared into the crowd.

**000**

Hinata stepped into the classroom just before the tardy bell rang. Surprisingly, the room was dark, cold, and no one uttered a word. She made the familiar walk to the back of the classroom to take a seat near the window. Luckily, she had the whole back row to herself. _'At least I don't have to feel pressured to talk to someone.'_

"Hello." A girl's voice said to the side of her.

_'I thought too soon.' _Hinata looked over at the girl and took in the sight of a tall brunette with 2 buns in her hair. The girl wore a striped green shirt and a pair of white capris. Hinata instantly felt a little jealous of her natural beauty.

"My name is Tenten, and you must be Hinata." Tenten extended a hand towards Hinata. Tenten had hung there for a few seconds until hinata felt obligated to shake it. Tenten must have seen the look on her face because she answered just what she was thinking. "Naruto just contacted me and told me that you don't really know much about the school." Hinata nodded in agreement. "He also told me that you don't talk, but I'm not going to pressure you and neither are they."

_'They?'_ Hinata raised her eyebrow curiously and looked behind Tenten. A small group of people stood behind her causing Hinata go into a slight panic. There was a mean looking redhead with a tattoo on his head and no eyebrows, a brown-haired boy that stared at her open mouthed like a dog, a boy with purple paint splattered on his shirt and little bit on his face, a pretty blonde girl with four pigtails, and a raven-haired boy with two piercings in his lip and some in his ears.

"I'll introduce you. Don't worry they won't bite." Tenten said with a smile. "Hinata this is Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, and Sasuke. Kankuro and Temari are seniors so you won't see them a lot, but everyone else including me are juniors." As soon as she finished, they all took a seat around Hinata not bothering to ask her any question. Hinata praised whatever God was listening because she didn't like people who delved in her personal life.

When everyone was quiet, a really old looking man with the pale white skin entered the dark room and put his coffee down. He lowered his head until his hair was in his face and snapped it back up again. The movement caused everyone to jump except Gaara and Sasuke. "My name is Orochimaru, however you can call me Mr. O." His speech just seemed to ooze from his mouth like a snake. A heavy lisp was also evident as he spoke. He kind of reminded her of some creepy pedophile. Luckily, he skipped the small talk and dove right into what they would be studying ins his class. Hinata was more than happy to stay quiet and take notes.

**000**

Hinata strolled out of her English 3 class and went straight to lunch. Everything was pretty much the same in all of her classes so far. Introductions and going over the class syllabus. Now, all she had to do was find the lunch table she was supposed to sit at. Temari invited her to sit with them during lunch. She was apprehensive, but took her up on her offer anyway. She just hoped they wouldn't talk to her.

To her surprise, it wasn't that hard at all. In fact, it was right in the middle of the lunchroom and Gaara was already sitting there. She didn't really feel like eating, so she just sat down with him. The two of them sat in silence waiting for the others to come. About five minutes later, a tray was dropped onto the table. The pair looked up and saw a really sweaty Naruto putting his tray down.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said sheepishly to the both of them. He took his seat next to Hinata and stared at his food. He scrunched up his face once he examined the grilled cheese and soup, so he pushed it aside. "So...how was your day Hinata?" She shrugged as if to say 'so-so'. He nodded in response. "I hope that my day picks up because so far...it sucked...BAD." He saw the look she gave him and opened his mouth as if to explain, but everyone else came over to the table. The conversations began, and Hinata, Sasuke, and Gaara were the only ones not talking. Hinata took out her sandwich and juice to begin eating her own lunch.

**000**

Hinata started to look around for her mom's car until she remembered the conversation that morning. She wasn't going to pick her up today because she had a meeting with Hanabi's school._ 'Great.' _She cut through the student parking lot making sure to stay out of the way of moving cars. Hinata looked down the path of the sidewalk and sighed. _'My journey begins.'_

She hadn't even really turned the corner to get off school grounds yet when she heard the sudden clikkety-clack of high heels right behind her. She turned around and instantly regretted it. An angry pink-haired girl was charging towards her with her blonde friend in tow. Hinata turned back around and sped up the pace of her walk. Hopefully, the girl was coming after her.

"Hey!" Hinata stopped cold at the demanding tone of the other girl. Hinata could feel the other two right behind her. "Turn. Around." The girl ground out. Her tone left no room for an argument. Hinata slowly turned around and stared at the ground. "In my eyes!" Hinata chose to stare at the spot between her eyes instead.

"Get her, Sakura." The blonde was clearly amused by the situation. She was practically laughing at the whole thing.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're already overstepping your boundaries. Naruto is NOT available! Stay away you stupid bitch!" Sakura snarled at her. Hinata steeled herself to keep her tears at bay. "If I catch you trying to get with him, I will RUIN you!" Sakura straightened herself up and looked Hinata up and down. "Freak." The two of them went on their way back to the school, but not before her blonde friend smirked at her.

Hinata didn't know if it was the verbal lashing she just received or what, but something inside of her was breaking. Hinata had no idea what to do at the moment. So she did the only thing she knew how.

She ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hinata honestly didn't run very far as her emotions fully started to take over. The familiar ache of sorrow bubbled up in her throat just begging for her to relieve it. Hinata honestly hadn't shed a tear in years, and she promised herself that she wouldn't start now. She forced herself to a stop and anchored herself to a stop sign. Her clammy hand grasped her throat as she willed herself to swallow all the emotions and hurt. There was no way that she would break down like this. Her breath shuddered as her unshed tears slowly began to recede back to whence they came.

Both hands on the stop sign now as she collects herself from what could have been an ugly episode. Her eyes stared down at her scuffed up Converse as she mentally counted down to one. It has only been a day. One whole day, and she's already made an enemy with the apparent queen bee. The only thing she tried to do was keep to herself, but that plan didn't seem to go well. No matter what, drama and misery just seems to always find her.

Finally letting go of the sign, she rubs her palms onto her denim clad thighs. She closes her eyes for another deep breath before standing to full attention. The intersection that she's standing at is vaguely familiar from this morning, but she can't really be sure which way is home. Using her woman's intuition, she just takes a left hoping that she's right this time.

About three blocks down, the street is getting more obscure._ 'Have I seen that park before?'_ Hinata asks herself already knowing the answer is no. She has never seen that park in her life. The neighborhood is nothing like her own. These houses are a little more upscale than her middle-class residence. The houses have gates around them, extravagant cars, and even the people seem more refined than where she lives. Dread creeps up on her when she realizes that she's completely lost. She stops on the sidewalk across the street from the park as her mind races. Where should she go? Does she turn around and go back, or go to the school and wait for her mom? Or does she sit right here and wait for someone to find her?

Although the last idea was unconventional, Hinata drops her bag on the ground and sits down right next to it. She crosses her legs and just sits in the middle of the sidewalk. She grabs her bag and reaches inside for a scrap of notebook paper and a binder to write on to pass the time. Usually when her thoughts are racing, she writes a diary entry or two. Of course, her diary is tucked away at home. Sighing gently, she begins trying to capture her emotions on paper with no clear directions.

The writing ended up into a drawing. A woman with dark hair with arms outstretched screaming as a majestic knife slices up her arms spilling roses and lilacs for blood. She was just touching up the hair on the woman when she heard a honk. Hinata immediately tensed up remembering that she wasn't in her home. She had lost herself in her art forgetting that she was in unfamiliar territory. A minute seemed to pass until there's another honk.

"Hinata?" Although she had only been in his presence for an hour at most, she'd recognize that voice from anywhere. Her head snapped up in response as she coolly glanced at the speaker. She evaluated him slowly. Naruto never seemed like a person that would have a fancy vehicle. A Cadillac coupe at that. Her eyes slowly found their way to his and she could swear they beamed. "I thought that was you." His voice had a laughing tone, but she could tell he was picking his words carefully. He didn't want a repeat of earlier.

She nodded slightly to his words and her eyes glided to the ground. What is it about him that makes her scared, angry and awkward all at once? She could hear him clear his throat.

"Um...you need a ride?" He was obviously sheepish with his words. He scratched the back of his neck while he plastered on a lopsided grin. Hinata's lip twitched into a small half smile as she nodded yes. She wasn't going to take him up on the offer at first, but how else would she get home?

**000**

Naruto eased into a sop right in front of Hinata's house. She raised her eyebrow in question of how he knew her address. "I saw your schedule." His voice shocked her a little since the whole ride getting there was silent. "Your address was on there." She nodded a little and slowly began grabbing her things. "Um.."

"Hinata?" Her mother burst out of her home and came trotting up to the car. Her eyes filled with worry. "Hinata, I'm so glad you made it home. It turns out that Hanabi's meeting got canceled, I realized that you probably wouldn't remember how to get home, and I really got worried when I noticed you were an hour late. I'm sorry next time I will-" Her incessant talking suddenly stopped when she noticed a teenaged boy was in her presence. Her eyes glided from Hinata and Naruto and a smile crept onto her face. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have worried too much. Looks like you've already made a friend." Her emphasis on "friend" almost made Hinata hang her head in embarrassment.

"I'm Naurto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you." He grinned. Hinata watched as her mother flipped her hair to the side and giggled. Good Lord.

"Well hello. I'm Keiko*. I'm pleased to meet you too." She strode over to Naruto's side and shook his hand. As they were getting acquainted, Hinata chose this moment to make her escape. She grabbed her bags and got out of the car. Neither o them noticed she was leaving until just as she turned the doorknob to the house. "Hinata! Don't be rude! Invite your guest inside. He's staying for dinner."

**000**

Hinata picked at her spaghetti as her parents and sister grilled Naruto. They asked everything from his address to if he was seeing anyone(her mother's doing). He just laughed off their questions and answered them honestly. Hinata chewed slowly on a meatball as they asked him about school. It was then that they finally acknowledged her.

"It's weird for Hinata to find a friend so quickly." Hanabi stated. Her sister in question nearly choked on her food. She had been tuning them out, but she became aware once she mentioned her name. Hinata glanced at Naruto and saw his eyebrow raise. His curiosity was obviously peaked. "I mean, she never talks too much. Especially after the accident." All the clinking of silverware seemed to stop at that very moment. It was then that Hinata wished even more that she could crawl into herself and cease to exist. She didn't dare look at anybody. She found that her lap was much more interesting anyway.

"Well..." Her father, Hiashi, was at a loss for words. "I think this concludes dinner." Everyone seemed to silently agree as they dropped the subject and began to clean up.

Naruto waited for Hinata by the door because it's only common courtesy to see your guest out. She reached past him ignoring the closeness of their bodies and opened the door for him. They stood their awkwardly and Hinata thanked whoever was listening that her family was distracted by cleaning. "I've had a good night." He looked at her as if she were going to answer, "Um..thanks and goodbye." He still stands there another minute staring into her. A strange warmth fires up in Hinata's belly as she stares into his eyes. "I'd really love to hear your voice." His hand lifts up as if to caress her cheek, but just as fast he drops it. He settles for a small smile and takes his leave.

That feeling she felt at the stop sign begins to well up again. He had no right to try to touch her, but why did she want it anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hinata's lavender eyes were glued to the ground as she maneuvered her way through the hallway. It was only day two of her high school experience, and she was already exhausted from it all. It was tiresome to remain hidden and out of the way when people constantly noticed you. She silently cursed her weird eyes and lack of social skills for bringing so much attention. Hinata walked all the way down the hallway until someone cut her off. All she could clearly see were a pair of scuffed up black leather boots. They reminded her of standard combat boots that you see soldiers wear when in a war. They didn't seem to move at all. Hinata sighed inwardly._ 'Please. Don't let this be another person trying to talk to me.' _

Her eye trailed slowly from the boots on upwards. This mystery person was also wearing a pair of plaid green pants with a black bottle cap belt. Her eyes landed on the black motorcycle jacket, white tank top, and spiked choker before her eyes met with black outlined emerald green. _'I remember her. It's-'_

"Hello. I'm Temari. Remember me." The girl beamed at her with a smile that almost made her cold demeanor thaw. Almost. Hinata nodded in acknowledgement and sidestepped the blonde beauty. She just didn't feel like socializing at the moment. Unfortunately, walking away wasn't an option for her. She heard clunky footsteps coming behind her until Temari had caught up. They were both walking side-by-side to Hinata's locker. They must have looked odd because people were starting to stare more than usual. Hinata could feel her neck heat up from anxiety. Her eyes quickly scanned for the nearest exit routes.

"Naruto told me to walk with you to your first class. He's having a late morning again." Temari chuckled softly. Hinata looked over the blonde's appearance again. How could someone who dressed so gothic be so perky? This girl was an enigma. An enigma that was intruding in to her personal space. "Oh, here's your locker." Hinata silently cursed her life. Why won't people just leave her be? She doesn't want friends. She just wanted to drift along in the background like she always had. The ebony haired girl quickly grabbed the necessary books for first period and nearly sprinted to her class. She didn't mean to be rude, but she wanted her space.

Inside the classroom, the same scene from yesterday was unfolding. There was Sakura and Ino being surrounded by random people as they chattered on. Except this time was a little different. Sakura threw her head back in an obnoxious laugh. At the same time, the door finally closed behind Hinata. Sakura then looked over towards the door and visibly jumped at the sight of Hinata. Her face immediately began to color with the most vibrant red she had ever seen. Ino was still chatting it up when Sakura violently tapped on her arm to signal Hinata's arrival. The ebony haired girl stood glued to the spot as the two queen bees stared straight into her soul. They scowled at her as if she had committed the most heinous crime imaginable. What did she even do?

Hinata snapped out of her stupor and high tailed it to the back of the class. It was just her luck. She ran away from one potential problem only to run right into another. She promised herself to be even more invisible than she was yesterday. She just silently hoped that no one would bother her. She pulled out her diary and began to doodle to pass the time. She had about another ten minutes before the class would actually start, so she had plenty of time to kill. She was putting eyelashes on the giant eye she had sketched when a book slammed onto her desk. Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Look at me." The words were clipped and hard, and she just couldn't help but obey. Sakura and her crony Ino were staring daggers into her. If looks could kill, she would be dead about ten times over. Sakura then pointed a perfectly manicured nail right into her victim's face, and got down to eye level. "If you don't want a repeat of yesterday, leave Naruto alone. Understand?" Her loud voice boomed. Hinata nodded vigorously. Sakura stood straight up again, but didn't bother moving away from Hinata's desk. "Freak."

As soon as they were back to their desks, Hinata let out a small squeak of terror. She had it all wrong. She never wanted Naruto in the first place. He was the one that wouldn't leave her alone. To top it all off, he even infiltrated her dreams last night.

The boy in question burst through the doors in that moment. The bell for first period rang right after his entrance. He looked around and nodded and waved at various people. He spotted Hinata in the back of the classroom and smiled at her. She didn't bother returning the gesture. She just wanted to go home.

**000**

It was now the last class of the day and Hinata couldn't be more stressed. She was in Food Science to learn about food, but she couldn't help feeling guilty. All day she had dodged people that only wanted to be nice to her. However, she acted like a rude bitch just to shake off the attention. Especially Naruto. She just didn't want a run in with Sakura any time soon.

Why couldn't they all just leave her alone anyway? Didn't they understand that it's better like this? She's been an outcast with no friends her entire life. She looked weird, didn't utter a word, and never bothered to stand out. She never fit any type of mold that society had, so she never really fit in anywhere. Why would they want to be friends with someone like that? No matter how hard Temari, Tenten, and Naruto pushed for her to be their friend, she knew that she never could. She didn't know how to be a good friend. Besides, nobody ever stuck around her for long.

Hinata closed her eyes at the memory of his husky voice in her head. His scent filled her nostrils even though she hadn't been around him in a whole year. Cinnamon and pine needles just like old times. Her body shivered slightly as she remembered his calloused hands gently rubbing her back and arms. _'NO!'_ Her eyes snapped open effectively shortening her trip down memory lane. She had promised herself long ago after he left that she wouldn't think about him again. She didn't want to remember how he made her feel no matter how good it was. He had left her in the end anyway.

Hinata felt something light thump her in the head. Mrs. Yuhi was too busy going over the basics of food preparation to notice. Hinata silently prayed that whatever it was wasn't a spit ball. Her hand reached to touch the back of her head, and she felt a piece of paper. It was folded in some intricate way, so obviously it was a note. She put her hands in her lap along with the note and read the front of the triangle shape. "Open me" was scrawled across the front in very child-like handwriting. Curiosity had gotten the best of her.

**Sorry, I had to pass you a note, but I don't know your number. -N**

Hinata stared confused at the 'N' not really understanding who sent it. She glanced around the room until her lavender eyes met with blue. She sighed silently at his persistence but she couldn't help answering.

_**Yeah, what is this exactly? 2006?** _

She quickly tossed the note on his desk right behind her while their teacher etched something on the board. It was only a few seconds when she felt that familiar thump. He didn't even bother folding back up again. Balling it up must have been easier.

**Lol whatever. I just wanted to know why you've been avoiding me all day? **

Hinata steeled reading that question. She didn't really know how to answer. Somehow, saying that a pink-haired psycho would kill her for talking to him didn't seem like the right choice. She chose to play it off and ignore the subject.

_**No I'm not. Just weird is all.**_

**Is it about Sakura?**

Hinata had no idea how to answer. She just balled up the note and placed it into her bag. She needed to pay attention for the test on Friday anyway.

**000**

The ebony haired girl walked coolly passed Sakura and her crew as she made her way outside. She noticed the looks they were giving her, but she figured the faster she walked by the better. The heat hit her immediately causing a cool sheen of sweat to bead up on her forehead. She had to walk home again today which made things worse. The weather was only in the 80s and she already felt like stripping down. Hinata trotted down the front steps and took a left to walk through the school parking lot. This was the only way she knew to get home. She just hoped nobody that she knew was out here.

She was just walking past the last few cars in the parking lot when she heard a honk from behind her. She turned around for a second and completely stopped when she found the source. Here was Naruto yet again honking to get her attention. She picked up the pace, but not without giving him a scowl first.

"Hinata, please stop. I thought we were beginning to be friends." Naruto whined the word "friends" for emphasis. His car was matching her pace easily even though he was holding a few cars up. Hinata still continued to walk briskly. "Look. Can I talk to you for a little bit? Sakura and Ino are both in cheer practice right now." The blonde noticed the girl slowed down a little. "Plus, it's really hot out here."

**000**

Hinata sat in the passenger seat of his Cadillac yet again, but this time they were on the way to his house. She remembered this neighborhood from yesterday when she was lost. The prestigious houses, the park, and the fenced in yards looked slightly different now that she wasn't upset. After a few minutes, they finally pulled up to a huge home at the end of the block. She didn't know if this was a mansion, but it sure was close with a fountain out front and plush grass. Hinata was taken aback by the beautiful architecture of the modern home as she took in the exterior. The house was a off white stucco that had huge bay windows over-looking the palm trees and fountain out front.

Naruto looked over at her and caught her awestruck expression. "Don't treat me any different now that you know my secret." He laughed. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "I live with my Uncle Jiraiya. Well, he's not really my uncle, but he's the only family I really have." Hinata's eyes bucked in complete surprise. How in the hell could Jiraiya afford a home like this on a teacher's salary?

As if he read her mind, he replied. "He's an author that has written about twelve New York Times bestsellers. He's like the J.K Rowling of adult romance fiction, but not as rich. He's never gotten one of them turned into a movie after all." Hinata nodded her head dumbly in response. "Let's go inside shall we."

They both stepped inside to the cool embrace of the air conditioned home. Hinata deeply inhaled the smell of apple pie. She looked around the foyer taking in the sprawling stairs, an extravagant chandelier, and a plush area rug. "Follow me." He led her to a room on the right which must have been the living room. There were two couches, a love seat, a glass coffee table, and a huge oriental area rug in the middle. Naruto plopped himself down onto the love seat and heaved a sigh. Hinata watched as he kicked off his shoes as she had no idea what to do with herself. He looked up in time to watch her shuffling awkwardly in the walkway.

"Come have a seat." Hinata gingerly sat on the couch that was closest to him as if she were going to break it. The light from the bay windows caused her to squint when she looked over at him. "Sorry, it's so bright in here. I just love the sun though." Hinata waved him off and stared at her lap. Deep down he knew that she shouldn't be here, but she couldn't help feeling curious about what he wanted to talk about.

"Ow!" Hinata squealed at the pinch she felt on her ankle. She quickly pulled her knees to her chest to get away from whatever that was. It felt like a scorpion or something. She heard chuckling coming from the love seat next to her.

"So you can talk. I assume you just don't want to." Naruto's amused laughter annoyed her. His hand was still outstretched in her direction, so she did what she felt like he deserved. She stomped on the offending appendage making sure to dig the heel of her Converse in. He yelped and snatched back his hand as she smiled triumphantly.

"Ok I deserve that. I didn't mean to hurt you though. I just wanted to test if your vocal chords were completely shot." He shook his hand out before reaching into his backpack. He pulled out an iPad with an orange case on it and offered it to her. "So I can at least read how you're feeling." Hinata reluctantly took the device and opened the notes app.

**_Why aren't your friends here?_**

Naruto's eye skimmed the note. He smiled in an odd way before answering. "They all either have clubs or just wanted to be home. I also didn't feel like asking them to be here."

**_Why?_**

"I wanted alone time with you." This came as a surprise, but she didn't let it show. "I hope that doesn't freak you out." She shook her head slightly.

_**What did you want to ask me?**_

"Why are you avoiding me?" Hinata debated revealing the real reason, but she figured why not. He already knew the answer anyway.

**_Sakura_**

"Did she threaten you?"

**_A little bit. _**

"Don't pay attention to her. She just comes off a little strong."

**_Are you guys dating?_**

"N-no." Hinata's ears perked up at his answer. There was definitely something going on between them that he wasn't letting on. She decided that she wasn't going to press the issue since it wasn't really her business. The two sat in silence for about five minutes until the blonde broke it. "Sorry that I was rude earlier. I didn't bother asking if you wanted something to drink or a snack."

**_Just a water, please._**

"Sure thing." The blonde walked away leaving her alone with her thoughts. She thought about seeing what was all on his iPad, but thought better of it. She didn't want to intrude anymore than she already was. Naruto came back within five minutes with two plates of pie, a sprite, and a water for her. "Here you are."

Hinata nodded to say her thanks. He sat right next to her on the very couch she was on. The heat radiating from his body gave her an all too familiar warmth that she hadn't felt in a while. She shifted an inch away from him, but he didn't seem to notice. She didn't want to remember those times at that moment. He clicked a button on this remote on the coffee table. A huge TV descended from the ceiling. It had to be at least be a 100 inches.

"So, you ever going to tell me why you don't speak at all?" Naruto said between bites of pie. Hinata let the thought tumble in her mind for a bit.

**_You ever going to tell me what's with you and Sakura?_**

The blonde nodded then and turned on the television. They both ate in silence while watching a game show on ABC Family.

**000**

It was around 7:00 when Naruto pulled up in front of the Hyuuga household. Hinata had to admit that the time she spent with him wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. They just literally sat, watched TV and ate snacks together. It felt comfortable. A warm feeling ignited in her belly making her feel...um. She had no idea how she felt at the moment. Surely she couldn't be happy. At least not with Sakura's man...or whatever he is to her.

"So I was thinking..." Hinata looked at him with curious eyes. What more did he want? They hung out for almost four hours already. "I'm having a small party at my house on Friday. Nothing big. Just me and my friends that you've already met." She already knew where this was going. "Would you like to come?"

Before she knew it, she nodded her agreement. She had nothing else to do on Friday anyway. Besides, he was starting to grow on her a little bit. She just didn't want to admit that fact.

"Good. Now, I just need your number." She quickly gave him her number and grabbed her bag. Just as she opened the door, he called her name. "I had a really good time with you today." She gave a small half smile. "I won't tell Sakura or anyone else about today, alright? I'll even handle her for you. Just please try to get to know my friends. They're really good people."

She nodded her head and fully exited the vehicle. They waved at each other, and just like that he was gone. She made her way over to the front door when she felt her pocket vibrate.

**'See ya tomorrow :P' **

She smiled as she saved the number. She didn't even have to ask who it was from.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was now a Friday morning, and the energy of the entire student body was suffocating. Students were practically bouncing off the walls from anticipation of the weekend. There have been talks of huge house parties that were going to kick off after schools and tomorrow night. Even Sakura didn't bother threatening her because she was so wrapped up in her own party plans. Apparently, the majority of the students were going to an abandoned home on the outskirts of town to party. It was supposed to be epic.

Hinata soaked in the gossip and tedious information for a little while. She soon tired of the talk of getting drunk and things, so she thought of her own plans for the night. The small party at Naruto's house had been on her brain ever since Tuesday.

She actually pondered what she was even going to wear. She knew that there wasn't going to be anyone she hadn't seen before at his house, but she still wanted to spruce up a little bit. Maybe put on some tights and actually put her hair in some kind of up do. Casual but different than what they were used to.

Hinata sighed loudly and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Here she was being irrational yet again about something that wasn't a huge deal. All because of what exactly?

"Hey Hinata." She didn't have to look up to place the voice. She already knew it had to be him. After all, he was the only one that ever bothered to talk to her in first period. Notice that it's 'talk' and not 'threaten'. Since she didn't talk, she looked up at him in acknowledgement.

His hair was damp as if he had just taken a shower. A few little blonde strands were clumped together and fell right into eyes. She felt a strong urge to push it back for him, but she thought better of it._ 'The more distant you are, the easier the separation will be.'_ She settled on a small smile. He brushed the hair away on his own anyway. Naruto took his seat next to Hinata, and did something that really surprised her. He didn't bother speaking. Normally he would be trying to bait her to talk, but today he was quiet.

Hinata couldn't help observing him for a while. He was acting strangely after all. His face portrayed no emotion as he began to read from his physics textbook. No discoloration, random sweat, or pained expression, so he most likely wasn't sick. He didn't seem angry or anything either. Just quiet. Hinata inwardly shrugged her shoulders and began to draw. The class had about eight minutes until it was officially in session.

Mr. Kakashi (or Mr.K as Naruto called him) arrived about five minutes late as per usual. "Class." His voice had an amused lilt to it causing everyone to visibly sweat drop. Hinata could practically hear the frantic prayers for no tests. "Relax. I just wanted to say that I don't feel like teaching today. Do what you want, but don't disturb me." He sat down in his office chair behind his desk and propped his feet up. It didn't take long for everyone to resume talking.

Hinata closed her journal suddenly bored of drawing at the moment. For some reason, today felt weird. Weirder than usual. She glanced over at Naruto to find that he was now engrossed in a comic book. It looked like a Batman comic from her angle. He still hadn't said a word. She was beginning to feel a little sad. Had she officially pushed him away?

Someone cleared their throat right in front of their desks. Hinata jumped albeit it wasn't noticeable. She looked up and nearly squeaked when she saw it was Sakura. _'Please don't hurt me.'_ She begged in her mind. However, the pink haired girl barely looked in her direction. "Naruto?" The boy was already putting away his comic. "I want to talk." Sakura seemed to have just noticed Hinata in that moment. Sakura gave the scared yet confused girl a terse smile and then looked back towards Naruto. He put his book away and gestured for her to sit in the desk on the other side of him. They began to talk in whispered tones leaving Hinata more confused than ever.

**000**

Temari and Tenten waited patiently at her locker right after fourth period. Naruto and Sakura walking off together after first period was still fresh on her mind. Who was she kidding? She was never in Sakura's loop to begin with. Hinata debated asking the girls what was going on between the two, but she didn't feel like writing anything at the moment.

Hinata decided to stick to her word and make amends with her first friends. Naruto was right. They hadn't actually done anything wrong to her...yet. She smiled brightly at both girls and gently nudged past them to open her locker.

"Kankuro was a total dickwad last night." Hinata rolled her eyes playfully about the sibling rivalry they had going on. Tenten giggled while she placed her hand over mouth. Kind of like what a posh old English women would do.

"I really wish I had a sibling sometimes. They seem fun." Both Hinata and Temari scoffed at the remark.

"You can have mine...except Gaara." Temari mumbled. They all fell into step to the cafeteria. The trio of girls made their way over to their lunch table, and put down their belongings. To be more accurate, Hinata gingerly placed her bag on the table top while the other two threw theirs down. The cafeteria was serving pizza today. They couldn't risk missing out and getting a burnt piece. Hinata was glad that she always packed her lunch.

She took a seat with the boys, and fumbled to get her sandwich out of her tote bag. Kankuru and Kiba were the only two that waved at her. Sasuke sat reading a book, and Gaara barely nodded in acknowledgement of her presence. Hinata didn't mind though. Out of the group, she felt safest around Gaara and Sasuke. They would be the last ones to ask her too much about her past.

Kankuro and Kiba were getting into a debate about who was the greatest superhero while the other three sat in silence. Hinata's mind began to drift to thoughts about Naruto again._ 'Why was he walking with Sakura anyway? I thought they weren't dating.'_ Hinata barely registered the flavor of her tuna sandwich as her mind wandered. She was completely in a daze.

"Naruto's not coming to lunch today." The deep, gravely voice caught her off guard. It was beautiful and reminded her a sleepy man's voice. Her eyes looked around the table only to find Gaara's pale green staring straight into hers. She gulped her sandwich in surprise that he had even bothered to talk. She also didn't expect him to sound like that. She thought he was a real mute and not one by choice like her.

"Is he with Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was melodic and demanded attention. He lifted his head from his book shaking away his long bangs in the process. Hinata noted that they should both talk more often. As much as she enjoyed hearing Naruto talk, she wondered how a conversation with all three of them would sound. They all had nice voices.

"Yes. I spotted them walking toward the parking lot before I came here." Gaara folded his arms across his chest just then. Sasuke nodded his head. By then, the other two boys were tuned into the conversation.

"Woah. Naruto and Sakura?" Kankuro didn't really sound all that surprised as he drank his Gatorade. He sounded as if it were routine.

"You don't think they're..." Kiba let the sentence drift off and motioned to the other guys with his hands. It was like he was trying to imply something without actually saying it.

"No, but I don't really much attention to Naruto's affairs." Sasuke seemed completely disinterested.

"You two are the closest." Gaara said while narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I pay attention to his conquests . Besides, you're close to him as well." Sasuke put his head back down to resume reading. He barely missed Gaara shrug his shoulders as if to say "you're right." Hinata was still stuck on the fact that the word "conquest" was used.

"I wonder what they're doing." Kiba stated.

"What who is doing?" Tenten asked as she placed her tray on the table. She took a seat next to Hinata and Temari sat next to her brother. Tenten unfolded her napkin and laid it on her lap. She didn't want to get any pizza sauce on her favorite sundress.

"Sakura and Naruto." Kankuro answered. He had already scarfed down his tray of food and was now helping himself to Temari's apple.

"Really?" Tenten and Temari asked in unison.

"Yes." Gaara mumbled. The girls seemed surprised at that too.

"Oh wow. So I take it you feel comfortable around her now?" Temari asked teasingly.

"It wasn't a matter of being comfortable. I just like observing everything and everyone thoroughly before giving away my thoughts."

"Whatever." His sister replied. She was obviously used to his antics. "What about you?" She was now looking at Sasuke.

"I speak whenever I want to. I just don't usually feel like it." The group let the conversation die down as they consumed their food. Hinata was still wondering about the whole Naruto thing, so she just had to ask.

**Is Naruto dating Sakura?** Hinata scribbled on a piece of paper and slid to the middle of the table. All of the others leaned forward to read it and cringed at the words.

"That's...complicated." Kiba supplied.

"They have history, but it's not really our place to tell you." Tenten looked with an apologetic half smile. "Just know that we aren't too favorable of the whole thing." Hinata's eyebrow quirked at that.

"Some of us more than others." Gaara said bitingly. His eyes held a fierceness in them that was unrivaled. Hinata shuddered to think of what took place to bring on that look. She grabbed the note from the table and balled it up. Maybe even bringing it up was a bad idea.

**000**

Hinata stood at her full length mirror in regret. What made her want to go to his party anyway? She stared at her reflection in disdain looking over her outfit. She was just wearing a pair of teal skinny jeans, a light knit sweater with neon multicolored print, and a pair of white Vans. The outfit was something that she had worn before at the mall, but it felt different. She felt so stupid.

"Hinata." Her sister, Hanabi, called before bursting into her room anyway. She stopped short and gave her sister the once over. "You look nice. Are you primping?"

Hinata quickly threw her black sheet back over the mirror to avoid her sister's gaze. She didn't feel like being teased at that moment.

"Oh, calm down. I was just teasing." Hanabi took it upon herself to flop down on her bed. "You should have went with a tighter sweater to show off the boobs."

Hinata balked at her sister's shameless observation. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her chest. She was 12 for goodness sake. Is that what they were teaching at her school?

"You make this too easy." Hanabi giggled. Hinata glared at her until she composed herself. "I just came in here to tell you that your friend is here." Hanabi then jumped up on Hinata's bed using it as a makeshift trampoline. Hinata took that as a cue to leave.

"Have fuuuunnnn." Hanabi sang behind her.

**000**

Tenten had picked her up in her lime green beetle and they were now ringing Naruto's doorbell. Hinata realized the tune was a simplified yet recognizable rendition of Vivaldi's "Gloria". This place never ceased to amaze her.

The door opened less than 30 seconds later with Mr. Jiraiya on the other side. His smile beamed bright as he recognized them. "Welcome ladies. My son is upstairs in the game room." He stepped aside to allow them entrance. They ascended up the stairs hearing faint music along the way. "Have fuuuunnnn." Jiraiya sang behind them. Did everyone seem to know something that Hinata didn't?

Tenten opened the door to the game room and moved aside to let Hinata in first. There were a about five arcade games lined along the far wall, some bean bag chairs in front of a large TV with the entire collection of game consoles around it, a foosball table, a small bar area, and a pool table. The room really resembled a small arcade even down to the black space carpet and dark walls.

Everyone was sprawled all around the room. Gaara and Temari were both watching Kankuru fail at Assassin's Creed. Tenten was now playing the Dance Dance Revolution arcade game, Kiba and Sasuke were playing pool, and Naruto was playing Pac-man. There was a snack table aligned next to the door and out of the way of others.

Hinata grabbed a small party bowl and helped herself to the food. Popcorn, pretzels, Cheetos, M&Ms, and various other goodies began to fill up her bowl. "Glad to see that you enjoy the snacks." Hinata's heart nearly jumped out of her chest, but she didn't outwardly jump. She seemed to be getting used to people sneaking up on her. She turned towards Naruto and smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad that you came. You look very nice." Hinata seemed shocked to hear him say that. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction and searched around for something. His eyes found the orange-clad iPad on the bar. Naruto gestured for her to follow sat on the stools and Hinata opened the notes app again.

**I didn't think you'd care that I came.**

"Of course I would. I invited you didn't I?" Naruto's eyes had an amused glint to them. They seemed to sparkle when in this kind of lighting.

Something was definitely happening to her.

**Where were you at lunch?**

Naruto's smile faltered a little but only for a second. "I was with someone." She could tell that he would rather not talk about the issue. She just couldn't help but press on.

**Sakura?**

Naruto scrunched his face into a confused expression. "Why do you want to know so bad?"

**Just curious is all.** Hinata popped a Cheeto into her mouth as if she could careless.

The blonde sighed and leaned closer to her in that instant. It wasn't too close, but she could now smell his scent. He had a slight musky scent mixed in with a woodsy type aroma. She felt like burying her face in his neck and inhaling deeply._ 'Where did that idea come from?'_

"Fine." He sighed deeply. "I was with her, but it's not what you think."

**What exactly do I think?**

Naruto observed her with a stony expression for a few seconds. Hinata's confident facade almost faltered under his gaze. He suddenly grinned in that arrogant way he always does when something clicks together. "You think we're dating. Admit it, Hinata. You like me."

**What?! No!** Hinata knew that her over the top reaction told the tale. Her face was beginning to feel hot with the oncoming blush. Did she really like him?

"It's true." Naruto chuckled and took it upon himself to grab some pretzels from her bowl. Hinata glared at him.

**If that were the case, it wouldn't matter anyway. You like Sakura.** Hinata huffed in triumph as she watched Naruto's face fall.

He sighed deeply again. "We're not dating. We just have a lot of history between us." He avoided her eyes for a moment. "We're not ever going to date, but I can't deny that we use to have good times together. I just-"

**Sorry. Never mind.** Hinata didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't really have to explain himself for her sake.

"No. It's just kind of complicated and stressful. When someone you have history with is...hurting, you just do your best to help out. It's nothing more than that. I swear it." Hinata noticed that pained expression on his face more now. He looked so helpless and lost that she just wanted to hug him. She reached out her hand without thinking and gently squeezed Naruto's thigh. He looked into her eyes in surprise. Slowly, his expression eased into something unfamilar as his eyes began to roam. Hinata noticed his eyes drift downwards. She could tell that he was staring at her lips, but she had no idea what he was thinking.

The Earth seemed to standstill as they both sat in silence. Neither budged from their positions and yet both wanted the other to make a move. Everything in the background fell away as Naruto eyes drifted from her eyes to her mouth again. Hinata's hand unconsciously stroked Naruto's thigh and knee.

"Um...hello?" The voice shattered their peaceful little world smashing back down to reality. They quickly straightened up to appear as if they were innocent. Hinata eyes were glued to her shoes, so it was up to Naruto to address the intruder.

"Hey Temari." Naruto's calm demeanor betrayed the awkward tone in his voice.

"I was just getting a soda." Hinata didn't bother looking up as she was in too much shame. She heard the girl maneuvering around the bar grabbing ice and a can of Sprite from the mini fridge. "Carry on." Temari practically skipped a way. Hinata felt her face getting hot all over again.

"You wanna just go play foosball?" Naruto asked after a while. She could feel his discomfort also. She grabbed the iPad to answer.

**Sure.**

They both went over to the foosball table and played away their shame with Hinata winning 5-3. There was a silent agreement between the both of them not to bring up the intimacy they just shared.

**000**

**Review please. :P**


End file.
